


How Fate Pulls Them

by Rinari7



Series: Koreth and Vera [3]
Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gladium, Melancholy, charr - Freeform, near miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet, and part, and meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fate Pulls Them

_To: Legionnaire Rhan Ironpelt_

 

_I am a gladium, and have been, since my previous warband, Shadow, disbanded. In the meantime, I've learned that the life of a gladium and mercenary is not for me. I have not been in the Black Citadel for long, but I've already heard about the progress made by your warband in every area of technology. Although I was brought up in Ash Legion, I've always had a great respect for the technical prowess of Iron Legion, and I'm not untalented in that area myself._

_I ask you to please consider me as a recruit for your warband. My personnel file is available upon request in the Citadel archives, and I am available for an interview at any time._

_\--Vera, previously called Shadowshot_

 

The female surveyed her words in the soft light of the candle. Content, she licked the envelope, making a face as always at the disgusting taste of the glue.

“I would not have expected to see you here.” The voice was low, quiet, with something close to disbelief.

Surprised, Vera turned around. “Koreth!” With one leap she was out of her chair and in his arms. The gray Charr mustered her with something akin to astonishment, but none of that revealed itself in his voice.

“What are you doing here?”

Vera smirked, her whiskers twitching. “Would believe me if I told you?”

“Still my girl.” Now he grinned, too, and she licked his cheek. Then his mouth. He responded in kind, and under his eyes she knew for once how prey felt.

 

***

 

“ _Guns? The Iron engineer really put too much trash in your head.”_

_She snorted. “Mhrm. And you're already completely convinced of your own ideology.”_

“ _Daggers are effective. Fast, accurate in the right paws. They don't spontaneously explode like grenades, and don't make any noise when you maybe don't want any.”_

“ _Yep. Only the victims do.” She grinned at him, and he shrugged. “And what do you do when you do want noise? As a distraction or something?”_

“ _Then I take one of those pieces of crap and blow it sky-high. Best of both worlds.”_

“ _That's what you think.”_

“ _Mhrm. And I doubt you'll convince me otherwise. As tempting as you may be.”_

“ _I know that.” The words were already halfway out of her muzzle before his last sentence really registered with her. She wrinkled her forehead. “Huh? What do you mean?”_

_Koreth rolled his eyes. “You might be young, but don't try to tell me you haven't noticed how some of them look at you.”_

“ _Like Rajjen?” The large, mostly-grown male sometimes fixed such a hungry gaze on her that little shivers ran up and down her spine._

“ _For instance.” Koreth looked away, then took one of his daggers out of its sheath and played with it. Light flickered off the blade as it danced around his paw, and Vera caught her breath. She was skilled with daggers—thanks in a large part to the hours spent on the training grounds with him—but not even close to being as skilled as he was._

“ _At any rate, you can't go on a stealth mission with those primitive things.”_

_At this, Vera sighed and set the pistol down. “I can already aim well. But you're right—not about them being primitive or ineffective--”_

“ _I never said that,” Koreth interrupted his fahrarmate._

“ _Okay, you never said that—anyways, the only thing that's right is that they make too much noise for any real use in Ash Legion. Others' ignorance is our best weapon.”_

_Koreth slapped her shoulder, quickly removing his paw. “Good girl.”_

“ _Veeeery good.” Her tone was laced with irony as she smirked, remembering their escapade from a few days earlier. On the day of the test they'd stolen all of the copies and fed them to the devourers, then pinned the whole thing on Rajjen. His gaze met hers, and they both dissolved in laughter._

 

_***_

 

“Why didn't you come find me? I was at least happy to hear you didn't die during the attack on Lion's Arch.”

“Then I would have been running right back to the Legions, Koreth. I wanted to know what it was like outside of them for once.” Both were leaning against the desk, and he slid his paw towards her letter. She watched, not moving to stop him. He took this as a permission—which it was, in a way.

“And you didn't like it?” He looked up from the letter.

She shook her head. “I can't stand a life without structure or a mission.”

“Me, neither.” After a short pause: “So you're going back to the Legions?”

He received a calm nod in reply. Normally secrets didn't burn inside anymore, hadn't for a long time, but it was strange not to share everything with him, like she had back when they were in Shadow warband. _He's not stupid. He doesn't take everything at face value, just like you._

“And you?” She gazed at him. Many of those in the safe houses and meeting places of the Order of Whispers were only there briefly, without knowing where they really were.

“Me? I'm... coming here.” A slight smile crept across his face, but she could still see something lurking behind it.

 _Like two ships passing in the night._ Sadness hid behind her smile as she gently took the letter from him and put it in the envelope.


End file.
